


All Work & No Play:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Attraction Series [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Breasts, Cock Rings, Cock Worship, Consensual, Erotic, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, General, Het and Slash, Large Breasts, Large Cock, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Office Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Stress Relief, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Tit Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Gina, & Steve work on distressing Danny, & he is At their mercy, Are they successful?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my "Attraction" series, Read my other one, & enjoy with my compliments!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Summary: Gina, & Steve work on destressing Danny, & he is at their mercy, Are they successful?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!*
> 
>  
> 
> *Author's Note: This is part of my "Attraction" series, Read my other one, & enjoy with my compliments!!!*

*Summary: Gina, & Steve work on destressing Danny, & he is at their mercy, Are they successful?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my "Attraction" series, Read my other one, & enjoy with my compliments!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was at HQ, trying to finish up his paperwork, so he can relax for the weekend, & not do a thing, but ravish his lovers, Commander Steve McGarrett, & Captain Gina Calberse, But, He knew that it would be alot, so he digs into it, & not step. He thought about Steve's strong arms, & the way Gina sucks his cock, He trembled, & said thinking to himself, **"God, They will be the death of me someday"** , The Blond continues his work.

 

Captain Gina Calberse dressed her in peekaboo outfit, & covered it up with a coat, Commander Steve McGarrett moaned out, & licked a nipple, through her bra, & she shivered, & said breathlessly, "Steve, We got to get out of here, Danny is waiting for us", as he was nibbling her neck, & the brunette gave him better access to her neck. The Seal smirked, & said, "Let's go", & they went to HQ, so they can be with their lover.

 

Danny was getting frustrated, & decided to take a coffee break, & stop paperwork for a minute, He thought to himself, "I ain't gonna see them, & have some quality time", He unbuttoned a couple of buttons on his dress shirt. He helps himself to some cookies, since he did not have dinner, & he was feeling miserable too on top of it. The Loudmouth Detective said to himself, **"At least, I can have some peace & quiet"**. The Blond sighed to himself, & went back to his office.

 

Steve & Gina made their way into the HQ, & headed into their section, Gina thought to herself, **"Every men & women hate me at the moment"**, as she checks out Steve's ass, He looks so good in black leather pants, & his matching tank top. Steve thought to himself, as he snuck a peek at her cleavage, "I hope those straps break free", & they headed inside the bullpen area.

 

Danny undid a few more buttons on his shirt, & he unzipped his dress pants down a bit, He walked to the couch, & fell asleep on it, This night, he decided, won't end for him til dawn. The Blond also knew that he could dream about Steve, & Gina without any interruptions. He decided a quick nap was in order, then he will get back to work. His hair became tusseled, & a mess. His skin was glistening, courtesy of the island heat, His lips looked fuller, & sweet, He was a pornographic sight from a magazine.

 

Steve & Gina quietly searched around the area, & couldn't find their lover, when they got to his office, They were greeted by a mouth watering sight, "God, He is so gorgeous", The Five-O Commander muttered, as Gina was playing with his nipples, & he shivered. Steve reached behind, & stroke her thighs, She moaned out softly, "Oh, Steve" & they were silent, & continued to watch their gorgeous adonis sleep peacefully.

 

They began to kiss & caress him, Danny moaned, & he opened his eyes at the sight of his lovers, & He went wide-eyed, & his mouth went dry. **"God, They are so gorgeous looking like that, & pleasuring themselves"**, They approached him very seductively, & he gulped, as a response. They were on him like bait on fish, & feasting on him with their eyes. "You are so sexy, Danno", as the seal was attacking his neck with vigor, & slid his hand down his shirt, & tweaked one of his nipples, & he yelped, as a response to the stimulation.

 

Gina said wickedly, "Yes, You are", & she undid his pants, & stuck a hand in his boxers, & stroking him lightly. He meweled, & threw his head back, & gave into the double assault, Steve & his partner smiled, as they knew that Danny was in their mercy, & they would never let go, & they crowded him, as Danny lays his head back comfortably, as his lovers were horny, as hell, & were in the mood for fun.


	2. One:

"God, You are so incredibly gorgeous, I would love to eat you up with a spoon", Gina cackled wickedly, as she undoes Danny's zipper slowly, & pulls it down, then she reaches inside of the entrance of his boxers, strokes him lightly, which was making him groan out in response, & anticipation of what else she is planning on doing to him. Steve was peppering the side of his neck with kisses, & said breathlessly, "You should not be covered up like this, You got a hot body too, Show it off", He took a hold of the dress shirt in front of him, & ripped in two pieces, & tore it off of his muscular body.

 

Gina saw now that her lover now was shirtless, & exclaimed with happiness, as she made her way up to his upper body, "Yum !", & took one of the buds into her mouth, torturing it, biting it, & licking it, He was moaning from the erotic treatment that he received, Steve was doing the other side, Danny mewled in pleasure, & when they were done with their feast, Gina pulled down the blond's pants & boxers, he was completely naked in front of his lovers.

 

"You know what ?, You are not a snack or dessert....", Gina stated, & then Steve said with a smirk, "You are the main course", & he was finger fucking his ass, while Gina was sucking him off, Danny could not believe that he was feeling this intense pleasure all at once, & it felt so amazing to him. He could not take it anymore after a certain point, The Loudmouth Detective gave them a warning, & he orgasmed hard, Steve & Gina took pleasure in the fact, that they made him do that.

 

"I think we should have a little bit of dessert now, Don't you think, Steve ?", Gina asked & smiled at him innocently, The Five-O Commander said agreeing without hesitation, "Oh, Most definitely, I think that whipped cream, chocolate syrup, & cherries should do it, We can turn him into a human sunade", Danny groaned, cause he loved the thought of him being their something _**"sweet"**_ , & also because it would be a pain to wash off, as his dick was growing & getting hard again, Steve & Gina both smiled wickedly, & the blond said, as he gulped in fear, "Be gentle with me", Gina said with certainity, "You are safe with us, Danno", Steve just nodded in response, & went to the kitchen, so he can get the requested items.

 

The Navy Seal hurried back, & handed the whipped cream over to Gina, who said with a smirk, "I've been dreaming to do this to your delicious ass, Ever since we first met", & she sprayed his perfect buns, & added a dollop of chocolate syrup, Steve took care of his upper body, to his cock & balls. Then added some cherries to his nipples, & they were all set for a wonderful time of eating their dessert.

 

Danny was cursing up a storm, & at them, cause they were taking too long, They managed to get every last drop, & made him cum again, They collected every last drop, til he was completely dried up, They took turns reassuring him that he was safe with them, & that he was loved completely by them, & there was no doubts in their minds about it. They helped him up, & Steve & Gina got him some fresh clothes, & they stripped their outfits off, & they headed downstairs to the showers.

 

The Former New Jersey Native was feeling the stress of the latest batch of cases, that they solved, Rachel was on him about changing their shared custody agreement, & everything in his life, turned to shit. "Danny, It's ok, Let it go", The Brunette said encouragingly, & Steve said in total agreement, "Yeah, Danno, Don't be ashamed, It's only us", So Danny told him everything, & felt better, They finished washing, & dried off, They got dressed, & headed back to the office, where Steve & Gina helped him finishing up the reports.

 

They decided to go to Steve's house, where they just stripped down again, & headed for bed, cause they were bone tired, & slept peacefully for the first time in months, when morning came, Danny woke up & felt good, & caught Gina's eye, as she was waking up too, She smiled, & shared a kiss, leaning over Steve. They looked at each other, & then at Steve, at each other, then back at Steve. The Wicked Duo nodded to each other, & went to attack Steve, which they were successful, & when the Navy Seal woke up, his eyes went wide & huge.


	3. Two: Last Part & Epilogue:

"Oh, Fuck, Yeah !!!!", Steve exclaimed, as he was straining his voice, as he was expressing his pleasure, His dick was being engulfed by Gina, who was using her wicked tongue on it, & her mouth, as the icing on the cake, while Danny was being torturous with his nipples, & making them so sensitive, that Steve was actually purring with contentment.

 

Gina stating a fact, "It's not just me or Danny that needs to destress, You too, Baby, I mean we can have the head of Five-O be a bundle of nerves now, Can we ?", & she wrapped her puffy lips around his mushroom shaped penis, & sucked on like a lollipop, & it was bringing the Navy Seal such intense pleasure, that he cursing, & screamed out, "SHII.....IT !", He orgasmed hard, & his lovers were encouraging him on.

 

Steve went into a post orgasmic haze, & he was just thinking about how lucky he was to have two lovers, that love & cherish him deeply, He smiled, as he came out of it, & took each of their hands, & said, "Thank you so much, I never felt anything like that before", he kissed them each sweetly, & then he embraced them both, as they were enjoying the afterglow of their lovemaking.

 

"You are welcome, Babe, It was the least that we could do for you", Danny said, as he placed a kiss on the middle of his muscular chest. Gina said with a smirk, "It's nice to see two old foggies keep up", Steve & Danny stared at her in disbelief, & then at each other, "Oh no, she did not just call us old ?", The Navy Seal said in a challenging tone, The Blond smirked, "I think she did, Super Seal, Let's show her how it's done, shall we ?", & they each took her, Steve took care of her front, while Danny had her backside covered.

 

They were fucking her from both sides, & she was moaning out in pleasure, as she was feeling the tag team that was being done on her, "GUYS, FUCK ME, I AM NOT A GODDAMN CHINA DOLL, I WONT BREAK !!!", & they continued to do what they were doing. They were not letting up on each other, & were fucking like rabbits. They were panting, & flushed, by the time that they were done & spent.

 

They had round two in the shower, & Danny was the target this time, They were without mercy, & he took it without complaining, plus they don't want to hurt their blond adonis, When they were done, they washed & dried each other off, & changed into some comfortable clothing. They all headed for the kitchen, & found some snacks to munch on, & as they were doing this, they talked about having more encounters like this, in the future.

 

"Guys, We can not be lazy about time for ourselves, It was obivous, that Danny just didn't need this, We all do", The Five-O Commander said, as he was munching on an oreo cookie, The Loudmouth Detective agreed, & said, "Yeah, Cause it doesn't help much, if we are tired, & exhausted from stress causing cases, We need to take time out for ourselves", Gina was listening to her lovers, & said, "How about once a month ?, We each get to pick our fantasies, & carry them out ?", Danny & Steve nodded, & said in unison agreeing, "You got it", they finished up their treats, & hung out together for the rest of the afternoon, & then head for the bedroom, so they can have round number three, & not come back down til dinner.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
